


Dignity? What's that?

by SushiOwl



Series: Assorted Scenes [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Annoyed Derek, Gen, Teenagers are stupid, when nature attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek should do less brooding and more watching where he's going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dignity? What's that?

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by [WhatTheHale](http://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthehale).

How Scott and Stiles had managed to convince him to come along on their little escapade into woods, Derek couldn't recall. Apparently Stiles had seen something with glowing eyes (neon green, he kept insisting) running through the trees while he was driving the past night. So Stiles had wrangled Scott into going to find it, and Scott had suggested they take Derek with them. Stiles had said something about Derek being a big bad scary alpha that needed to protect his pack, and after some arguing Derek had relented.

"Do you know how big it was?" Scott asked, and Derek glanced at them. They were walking shoulder to shoulder, and he was off to the side of them, walking grumpily.

"No," Stiles said, looking around with swift jerks of his head. He had a flashlight in his hand, just in case they were out in the woods long enough for the sun to go down.

"Was it on two legs or four legs?" Scott pestered further, though he wasn't agitated. He obviously totally believed Stiles, while Derek thought the whole thing was more than likely a hallucination caused by popping too much Adderall.

"I don't know," Stiles replied, shrugging one shoulder. "I only saw it for a second. I just know that it was running really fast through the trees and had crazy eyes."

Derek rolled his eyes hard, biting his tongue to keep from commenting. Stiles was really testing his patience with this shit. Derek could have been at home, reading or catching up on sleep. But no, he was out in the woods, well past his property line, searching for something that obviously didn't exist. He couldn't smell anything other than damp earth, the usual woodland creatures and two teenage boys being ridiculous. He should just turn around and go back home and let those idiots do what they will. If they got eaten by something, it was their own damn fault.

That was when Derek walked into a spider web.

Interlocking stick hair-thin strings attached themselves across his whole face, and he sputtered and flailed his arms in response. He twisted, pawing at his face to try and free it, letting out a litany of curses. Hissing and spitting, he backpedaled, before his foot slipped on leaves wet with Spring dew, and he ended up on his ass. He continued rubbing at his face, blinking open his eyes finally when he thought he had it all.

Scott and Stiles were staring at him with their eyes wide. "Shut up!" he barked at them.

"We didn't say anything," Scott said, hands in front of him in the least threatening way possible.

"Keep not saying anything," Derek growled, getting up and patting off his butt, which was damp now. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and glared at them.

Scott and Stiles jerked back into motion, starting to walk and continuing their search for the would-be monster. Derek followed them, his mood significantly soured now. He was definitely leaving in five more minutes if searching didn't prove fruitful.

Stiles kept glancing at him, so Derek bared his teeth. "What!"

Stiles wasn't intimidated. He never was. He just smiled cheekily at him. "You have spider web in your hair."

Derek reached up, finding stickiness, and furiously rubbed his hair until it was gone. He looked back up at Stiles, who had his lips pressed together in amusement. Derek narrowed his eyes at him, before he pointed at his hair to ask if he got it.

Stiles snorted. "Now I know what you look like with messy hair. Even if we don't find the scary monster, I count this day as a success." At that Scott glanced over his shoulder and snickered.

Derek just narrowed his eyes at him, before he started running his fingers through his hair to fix it. Goddamn teenagers. He was so out of here. "Whatever," he said, turning, because he was done with this. But he stopped dead when he saw two brightly glowing green eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where this came from. I just think that everyone thinks Derek's more graceful than he probably really is.


End file.
